erbwikidatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Crap Battles (Awesomesix)
Crap Battles is a series by Awesomesix, which has no real functioning title other than "Crap battles". Instead, each battle has "Epic Rap Battles of History" spelled in some random fashion. It started January 27, 2014. Battles Season 1 (2014) *Awesomesix and Loygansono55 vs Nothing (Titled simply "Epic Rep Bettlez of Fistory") *BOB vs Rake (Captain Warrior vs Garden Tool) (Titled "Awesome Rep Bettlz") *Math vs Potato (Titled "EPIC REP BEETLEZSZS") *Shrek vs Godzilla (Titled "Selttab Par Emosewa", his other series backwards) *Carl vs Evermore Raven (Titled "OMYYGFOD RAP BATTLES") *DWASSHOLE vs Loygasm (Titled "Yrotsih Fo Selttab Par Cipe", "Epic Rap Battles of History" backwards) *Santa vs Scrooge (Titled "Epaise Rap Battles of Coupe Made this", a nod to J1Coupe's series) Season 2 (2015) *Spongebob vs Patrick (Titled "Epic Rap Battles of History", after the actual series) *Shark vs Eevee (Titled "Epic Rap Battles of Meemeemee") *Vader vs Hitler 4 (Titled "Epic Rap Battles of Spongebob") *Godzilla vs Cthulhu (Titled "Monster Miscellany Battle 1") *Tiger vs Awesomesix (Titled "Han Fei vs Existence II" nav, "Tiger vs CONNER DEBATE!!!" blog title) *Oprah vs Ellen (Titled "Epic Rap Battles of Heeeeee") *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted (Titled "Eat Rat Butts Outside Please") *Shaka Zulu vs RoboCop (Titled "Epic Rap Battles of Snistory (Snail History)") *Nail vs Ping Pong (Titled "2016 Summer Olympics") *Crap Battles vs Themed Battles (Titled "ERB parody") *Noah vs Crap Battles (Titled "Not Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season One Finale") *Eat vs Wes...st (Titled "EpicrapbattlesofHISTOYxd") *Jornka Zulu vs Julius Scrawsar (Titled "ERB Parody") *Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie (Titled "Epic Video Game Parappa the Rappa") Season 3 (2016) *Northern Philosophers vs Souther Philosophers (Titled "Dank Battles of May-mayness") *The Final Battle (Titled "CRAP BATTLES SERIES FINALE Featuring Donald Trump") Trivia *Although most of them are uploaded to the ERB wiki itself, Spongebob vs Patrick, Oprah vs Ellen, and Eat vs West were all uploaded to the Drawer wiki due to their rather spam-like nature. **So far, each one of these battles has been formatted as a fake page. *Some battles are references to actual rap battles: **BOB vs Rake was a nod towards MultiSuperVid's "BOB vs Rake" Creepypasta rap battle, released around the same time. **Carl vs Evermore Raven was a poke at two falsely speculated cameos in battles, Carl Grimes and Poe's raven, the latter of which was due to a line thought to be said by it, which some mistook for being "Evermore" instead of "Nevermore". **Santa vs Scrooge uses several lines from actual ERB, mainly Sinatra vs Mercury, and Jesus's verse is J.P. Morgan's verse from Scrooge vs Donald Trump with Morgan crossed out and replaced with Jesus, and the last line changed to Marty McFly's cameo line in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. **Spongebob vs Patrick and Vader vs Hitler 4 were references to the Spongebob Movie rap battle. ***The former is also a nod to Joshuakrasinski's ripoff of Adam vs Eve. The latter a nod to the Hitler vs Vader trilogy. **Oprah vs Ellen was a reference to the actual battle, Oprah vs Ellen. **Bill and Ted vs Lewis and Clark was a reference to the actual battle, Bill and Ted vs Lewis and Clark. **Criss Angel vs David Copperfield was a reference to Harry Houdini vs David Copperfield. **Shaka Zulu vs RoboCop was a nod towards the latter half of Season 4 sans Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted, as well as denied and scrapped characters. **Crap Battles vs Themed Battles and Eat vs West are both parodies of East vs West. ***The latter also features lyrics from Artists vs TMNT, Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters, Wright Brothers vs Mario Brothers, and Chuck Norris vs Clint Eastwood. **Jornka Zulu vs Julius Scrawsar is a parody of Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. *The 3rd and 6th battles of 2015 both feature default playing audio as instrumentals. *A running gag in the series is Loygansono55 and Captain Warrior always have some form of appearance in battle. The one exception to this was Math vs Potato, Shark vs Eevee, both Drawer battles, Hitler vs Vader 4, Bill and Ted vs Lewis and Clark, Criss Angel vs David Copperfield, Nail vs Ping Pong, Crap Battles vs Themed Battles (Only Loyg appeared), Eat vs West, and Jornka Zulu vs Julius Scrawsar onwards, but the poll of Math vs Potato changed to have Captain Warrior in it a few months after release. Category:Crap battle series Category:Awesomesix